


I Wasn't Done Talking

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Humor (I think so at least), Threatening behavior, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Dean shows up at Y/N's home after a time away and she's not too thrilled to see him.





	I Wasn't Done Talking

Dean and Sam pulled up to the blue Cape Cod house in the Impala. Dean threw the car in park with a long sigh. Sam looked at him questioningly.  
  
“You alright?” Sam asked. Dean clearly had issues about returning to the house, but Sam couldn’t figure out why. Dean looked up to see a man leaving the house. He focused, trying to place him.  
  
“Thomas?” He asked himself. Dean’s gaze changed from confusion to anger as he climbed out of the Impala. Sam, confused, followed. Dean marched up to the man as he approached his car. “Hey, Thomas!” Dean wore his most charming smile. The man searched Dean, trying to place him.  
  
“Uh, Dave, right?” He asked, extending his hand. Dean shook firmly.  
  
“Dean, actually.” Dean squeezed the man’s hand tightly. The man realized and tried to brush it off.  
  
“Right.” He said, trying to enter his car.  
  
“So, what brings you to Y/N’s house?” Dean inquired, his smile fading.  
  
“Uh, just checking in on her.” Dean was suspicious, his smile gone, his eyes narrowed. The man hurriedly climbed into his car and drove off. Dean wore his smile once more, waving as he drove off.  
  
“Bye Thomas!”   
  
“Dude, what was that?” Sam asked, trying to get his brother’s attention. Dean gave Sam a scowling look as he turned and marched towards the house. Dean reached for the handle and Sam stopped him. “You’ve been gone for months. Don’t you think we should knock?” Dean scoffed and reached for the handle once more. The door opened and Y/N stepped through, closing the door behind her. Dean and Sam stepped back in surprise.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Y/N questioned, clearly upset and defensive.  
  
“What was Thomas doing here?” Dean returned. Y/N looked him up and down.  
  
“That’s none of your business.”  
  
“You’re not  _dating_  that douchebag, are you?”   
  
“So what if I was?” Y/N crossed her arms, staring Dean down.  
  
“Seriously, Y/N? Not Thomas. That guy is a moron. You can do better than that.”  
  
“You need to leave.” Y/N turned, opening the door. Dean held it open as she tried to slam it shut and let himself inside.  
  
“Just came to get my things from the room.” Y/N glanced over to see Sam standing, looking awkward and silent. She turned back to Dean.  
  
“Fine, get them and leave.” She walked to the living room.  
  
“So, just jump right back in that dating pool, huh?” Dean continued. Y/N turned on him with narrowed eyes. Sam backed towards the stairs, eager to gather Dean’s things and leave, but curious what was unfolding.  
  
“Dean, you left. You have no say in what I do. You don’t live here anymore.”  
  
“Aren’t you even a  _little_  happy to see me?” Y/N softened slightly. “Or was it a relief when I left?” Y/N’s eyes narrowed once more.  
  
“Screw you, Winchester! You just love ‘em and leave ‘em. As soon as you get what you want, you’re gone.”  
  
“That was a mistake!” Dean shot back.  
  
“Yeah, you were a mistake.”   
  
Dean grew angry. “Don’t blame me. You’re the one who was all closed off.”  
  
“Yeah and as soon as I thought I could…you just left.”  
  
“I didn’t want to come back here for this very reason.”  
  
“Oh, why? Because you’d actually have to  _face_  a woman you threw away?” She looked him up and down and scoffed. “Coward.” She challenged, practically spitting the words in his face.  
  
“I swear to God, woman, I  _will_  shoot you!”  
  
She raised her arms to her sides, smiling at him in a mocking manner. “Go ahead, shoot me!”   
  
Dean growled. “Why Thomas? Why  _that_  guy?”  
  
“I’m not doing this. I’m leaving.” She grabbed her keys and bag by the door and walked out, leaving the front door open. Dean went after her and Sam followed. “Get what you need and leave. I’ll be back in an hour and I’ll expect you gone.” She continued walking to her truck. She stopped in her tracks at the sound of gunshots. She turned to see Dean holding his pistol. She turned back around to see two flat tires on her truck. She dropped her bag and turned to face Dean. He raised his brows both in pride and challenge. Sam was panicking.  
  
“You shot my truck?!” Y/N’s eyes were on fire.  
  
“I wasn’t done talking.”  
  
“Dean, seriously, have you lost your mind?” Sam was pleading with him.  
  
“Shut up Sam!” Dean and Y/N shouted in unison. Sam took a step back, trying to wrap his head around the situation. What had happened between them?  
  
“Now,” Dean continued, tucking the pistol in the back of his jeans. “As I was saying, Thomas?” Y/N glared feverishly. She clung tightly to the mess of keys in her hand. She stood up straight, letting out a breath, and walked to the truck.  
  
“Aw, where are you going?” Dean teased with a grin. He watched as Y/N retrieved something from the truck and began walking towards him. He quickly realized she held a crowbar. He put his hands up in defense.  
  
“Aw, come on, Sweetheart. You’re not that upset over a couple of tires, are you?” Dean pleaded. Sam swallowed hard, trying to think what to do. Y/N smiled at Dean as she took a sharp right and, drawing it back, swung with all her strength at the driver’s door of the Impala. Dean screamed, his eyes went wide and he doubled over as if he himself had been hit. Y/N swung again, taking off the driver’s side mirror. Sam grabbed at both sides of his head in shock. Dean knelt on the ground, out of breath and swearing.  
  
“Oh my God, I’m gonna shoot her. I’m gonna  _shoot_  her!” She smashed the crowbar into the hood three times before finally smashing the windshield with her final bout of strength. Sam held Dean back as he was livid, trying to retrieve the pistol from his back. Y/N could see the fury in his eyes. She slid up to him, a wicked grin on her lips, and dropped the crowbar at his feet.  
  
“Aw, come on Dean.” She whispered at him in mockingly sensual tones. “You’re not that upset over a few dents. Are you?” She walked back towards the house. Dean struggled to get free. Sam released him as Y/N disappeared inside the house, slamming the door shut behind her. Sam looked over the Impala in shock, wiping his face and trying to gather his composure. Dean fawned over his car and its damages. He touched the broken mirror and more pieces fell off. He looked as if he would cry.

  
“You wanna tell me what that was all about?” Sam asked, hands on hips, addressing Dean. Dean leaned against the driver’s door and slid to the stone driveway. He stared at the ground beneath him.  
  
“She’s crazy, Sam!” Dean shouted, looking like he was about to pass out. Sam laughed to himself as he realized.  
  
“You slept with her, didn’t you?” Dean looked at Sam, then away again. “You slept with her and you left.” Sam’s own anger seemed to grow.  
  
“It was a mistake!” Dean pleaded.  
  
“Looks like it was more than that Dean.”   
  
Dean brought himself to his feet, brushing the bits off glass off of him from where he had sat. He knew this was far from over.


End file.
